Some Dreams are Too Good to be True
by LightzMusic22
Summary: 19 year old Roxas Strife caught his boyfriend, Axel cheating on him with his best friend Sora's boyfriend, Riku. What will they do? One word. Revenge. "Some dreams are too good to be true..." AkuRoku, SoRiku, and possible SoRoku {If I decide to add them}


_**Hey its LightXDarknessKH here :DDDDDDD I wanted to post this two-shot cause I'm practicing drama stories :P so here you are! Next chapter will be up once i finish What Love Does to You.**_

_**Light: Roxas, why are you staring at me? O.o'**_

_**Roxas: *Staring* You have *laughs* no idea how *laughs* to start a story! *falls to the floor holding his stomach laughing.**_

_**Sora: Your crazy Roxas. Just… don't…**_

_**Riku: I hope you know you called yourself crazy right Sora?**_

_***Everyone face palms***_

_**Everyone: Enjoy the One Shot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! This might be Angst-y (depends on how you look at it) But only if you squint.**_

_**Some Dreams are Too Good to be True**_

_**Prolouge**_

_**Roxas' POV**_

As the rain poured over the beautiful city of Twilight Town, a 19 year old petite blonde is walking home from his college courses to meet up with his boyfriend, Axel, at their apartment, since Axel had the day off and would be home early. He ran up the steps to Axel's apartment, as he closes his umbrella and stomps his boots on the outdoor rug under the porch. He strolled over to the door and unlocked it.

"Axel, I'm home!" Roxas exclaimed as he took off his coat and boots at the door. As the house was quiet, he quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Axel usually had music blasting or something irritating that he would yell at Axel for. Roxas ran into the Living Room, expecting Axel napping or something.

"Axel? Are you her-" It was cut off when he saw what Axel was doing. He was sitting on the couch, leaving over and kissing his best friends boyfriend, Riku. Roxas gasped as he covered his mouth in shock. Before they noticed, he snapped a picture with his phone, planning on showing it to his best friend, Sora, later.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, catching the attention of him.

"Roxas! I can explain!" Axel exclaimed as he sat up and attempted to walk towards him.

"I don't want to hear it!" He seethed as he smacked Axel's hand away.

"How could you do this to me!" He exclaimed. He then turned towards Riku and pointed at him accusingly.

"And now can you do this to Sora! You both disgust me!" He said, holding back all his sadness, replacing it with anger.

"Baby, I-"

Smack.

A large hand print is now on Axel's face, as the red-head gaped at his actions. 'Oh, god, what would Sora say?' Roxas thought. Suddenly, that wall of anger disappeared, only leaving him in sadness. He choked back a sob as he ran out of the apartment, straight to Sora's.

"Kuso, (1) I should have brought my jacket…" Roxas muttered, rubbing his arms as the ice cold water poured on his face. He continued to silently cry, which was unnoticed due to the rain, and ran towards Sora's house.

L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k-L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k

As he got to Sora's apartment, he was already shivering. He shook out some of the rain in his spiked hair as he rung the doorbell.

"Coming!" Sora sang as he walked towards the door. As the door swung open, you see a spikey haired brunette with sea blue eyes, smiling at Roxas, which turned into a panicked look.

"Roxas! Come in! Come in! It's pouring outside where's your jacket!" He exclaimed as he shooed Roxas inside.

"At Axel's apartment" he seethed, as he walked inside and to the bathroom to get a towel. Once he walked out and to the couch, he saw there was already coffee waiting for him.

"Thanks Sora!" He called over to him as silent tears continued to fall from his face. Suddenly, he was caught in a hug.

"Why are you crying, Rox?" Sora asked as he looked into his best friends eyes. Suddenly, all the sadness hit him, as he pulled Sora into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. 'Why did he do this to me?' Roxas asked him self as he continued to sob.

"It was Ax-xel, he ch-heat-ted on me-e." Roxas said in-between hiccups as he continued to cry into his shoulders. He could feel Sora tighten the hug.

"With who?" Sora said, his voice filled with venom. "Whoever it was, i'll still beat Axel up for you." Sora said seriously.

"R-Riku..." Roxas trailed off. Sora pulled away and paled.

"Riku?! He wouldn't, your lying!" Sora exclaimed. He then started shaking as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"But you wouldn't lie to me... your my best friend... oh god... Riku cheated on me...?" Sora said as tears began flowing from his eyes. I grabbed him in a hug, as we both cried over the cheating of both of our boyfriends.

L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k-L-i-g-h-t-X-D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-K-H-L-i-n-e-B-r-e-a-k

_**I hate ending stories with sadness... at least they found out before they got married! yea! I'll stick to that! Anyway, thank you for following me etc whoever those people are! This story wont be updated until the Alternate ending 2 and Epilogue is added to my other story What Love Does to You! Thanks!**_

_**(1): Definition of Kuso: answers . /question /index?qi d=20080308161 532AApXVPE [please take out spaces]**_

_**Unicorn stickers, cheese, apples, review!**_


End file.
